What is This Revised
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Pre-Phantom Planet. Danny is planning an evening with Sam but when Plasmius steps in. He will find himself in a whole new world. New Chapter 2 posted.
**Danny Phantom: What is This?**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Chapter I: Plans**

 **Danny**

"The creature likened himself to Satan, cast out of...," Lancer droned on about Frankenstein. Normally this would be an interesting subject but our teacher dissects every last letter in the book and assigns it some deep meaning.

I look up at the clock on the wall; it seems frozen at one second to dismissal. My mind begins to wonder. Did I remember to lock ghost portal for tonight? Does my suit still fit? What happens... I am snapped back as Lancer slams a book on his desk. He asks if he is so boring that I don't want to stay here another second. "Uh no sir it's just that...," he cuts me off and asks if I can answer whether man is born inherently good or inherently evil?

Before I can answer the bell rings and everyone rushes out, "Remember do to your essays on whether or not knowledge should be pursued heedless of cost," he yells above the noise as I race out of he door and head for my locker.

"You seem in a hurry Danny?" Tucker asks as get my book bag and walk t the door. I tell him I have big plans tonight. "Oh I was going to ask if you want go to the arcade to play the new Simu-fighter game. It's so real you can actually feel the punches." I shake my head but tell him to enjoy himself. "So what are you plans?" he asks curiously all I say is that I have something big in store.

 **Jack Skellington**

"Here is the book you wanted," the ghost said placing black ornate book on the table. "If you want I can check the records in Limbo, they have information on everything." he says before floating away to help another patron.

"The Great War," I read the title and opened the book. I have searched centuries for information on my long lost brother Bael. He disappeared sometime during the war to free the town from an evil king. A ghost by the name of Pariah Dark invaded Halloween Town seeking to claim it as his own.

My brother Bael was commander of the Infernal Armies sent to protect the town. That was the last anyone heard from him again. "I know...," the doors burst open as the mayor races inside. He screams my name and tells me the end of the world is at hand. "What's wrong?" I ask him trying to calm him down.

"Jack! Jack! My favorite book on Necromancy is missing. It's him isn't it," says looking around worriedly. I assured that he simply misplaced it and is not stolen. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find it. He's back I've got to...," I shake him trying make come to senses but nothing's working.

"Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way," I said inhaling and letting out the most bone chilling. Spine tingling, blood curdling scream that anyone has ever heard. The mayor calms down and apologizes for the disturbance. "It's okay your honor; just calm down and look again. I am sure you will find it."

"Thank you Jack Thank you!" he says switching to his happy face running out relieved another emergency has been averted.

I take out my pocket watch, "Lucifer below! It's almost midnight," I promised Sally that I wouldn't spend all night here. I gather my books and go to check out monster. "I was wondering if you could do express checkout," I hand him my card and scans it before handing it back to me. "Thank you very much," I pick up the stack and head home.

 **Danny**

"So what are these plans of yours?" Tucker asked curious as we walked down the street. I told him that is classified. "Aw come on give me a hint," he pleads as he smiles "I bet I can...," he began to say as my ghost sense went off.

I transform into Phantom and take off, "I have never been more happy for a ghost attack," I said scanning the city until I see a familiar foe terrorizing a delivery truck. The Box Ghost was going on how he will control all the world's boxes. "Is that all you think about boxes?" I ask as I let out an ectoblast knocking him to the ground.

"Foolish ghost boy! You dare interfere with my plans!" he gets up and throws a box at me. I phase through them and give him an uppercut. "You shall rue the day you crossed me," he made a large box levitate. "Now you shall be crushed under the weight of...the order of Edward Lancer!" oh great not only I am going to die but Mr. Lancer is one the who does it.

I use a ghost ray to cut the box in half, "I hope he wasn't expecting anything important," I said as the Box Ghost glared at me and threw more boxes at me. "I don't have time for this nonsense," I take out the thermos and suck the moron in. "I have just enough time to relax for awhile before I have to get ready "I said as I ran down the street to my house.

I change back and reach for the door knob when dad flings the door open and pulls me in. "Danny! You're just in time to see my latest invention," he takes a black harpoon gun with a green spear loaded it it. "Meet the ghost impaler. This bad boy not only catches ghost but guts them. No ghost can...," Jazz came down the steps and glared at him.

"I thought you said you were going leave this ghost nonsense alone?" she asks as dad tries to hide the weapon behind his back. She tells him he better not take any ghost devices to restaurant tonight. He promises her that this will be a quiet normal evening with no mention of ghosts. "Whatever," she says face palms herself before going back upstairs.

"I am going to rest for awhile," I tell dad following my sister up the steps. She turns around and assures she will keep them in line tonight. "I appreciate it, the last thing I want is to be kicked out because they brought some ghost weapon to the dinner," I said opening the door to my room and plopped down on the bed. I take out my sketch pad and start doodling.

I have always found art calming and helps me focus. Also Jazz says it helps psychologically but I still haven't figured that out yet.

 **Lock**

"Were you able to find it?" Shock asked me as I raced into the main chamber. I showed her an old book bound it black leather and written in blood. " _In Evangelium inferos,_ " she says as I place it on the table and carefully open it up. It was written in Satanic Enochian and few people could understand it but Shock had studied the language and could read and write in it. She flips through it frowning, "You dolt this isn't the original manuscript it's a copy and a bad one at that," she pushed my head on the page and said there is a error on the page.

" _Mortuus et Vivas simul necessum incatatem_?" I read trying to figure it out what it says. She says it translated that the soul of one is both alive and dead is needed for the ritual. It's an error same lazy printer demon wrote down half asleep and half awake. "Maybe it means vampire?" I tell her as she shakes her head.

"If it meant vampire it would used the word _Nospherous._ Do you see that word on the page?" she says as I push her to the floor. I tell her there are other words for vampire, "in other languages but not this one. The time is soon we don't have time to look for the...," she looks at the book and notices something. "It's the real thing."

"I thought it was a 'stupid copy'," I tell her as she points to a symbol in the book. She says it's the necromancer's personal notes. It's omitted in any copy and is only in the original manuscript. "See I told you it was right." I said as she got up and shut the book.

"I got the slime wart just like you asked," Barrel said as he brought in a large jar filled with green goo. "Oh hey a new book," he says distracted but before he can touch it Shock slaps his hand away. "Hey I want to read it too," She says it's not for reading and that my brother was too stupid to understand it.

"You two dolts, go out try find what is half alive and dead!" she orders as I glare at her. "Now or I will you use instead!" I sighed and grabbed Barrel by the collar of his costume and dragged him with me. One of these days I will be in charge and she will be my lackey!

 **Vlad**

"If you'd only come to me Daniel I'd enroll you in the finest art schools," I said watching the boy work on his drawings. He had great talent but like everything he squanders by staying with his damned father. "Don't worry soon you will come to me and see...," my cat. Maddie, jumped on my lap and purred. "How could I forget about you my dear," I placed her on the ground and walked into the kitchen to feed her. "You are the only one who loves me dear," I tell her placing the bowl of food on the ground and return my spying.

He walks over to the mirror and take a breath, "Hello Sam you look nice tonight. No Hey Sam how are you...no that's stupid," he complains banging his head against the mirror. It seems our little badger is going on a date. I hope he enjoys it because when I am through it will be the last pleasant memory of his life.

I transform into Plasmius and phase down to my lab. I pick out a small remote control like object. "Who would think that Technus would actually prove useful. I had stolen his notes a few months back and found an interesting alteration to one of my greatest inventions. "I'll have to give Nicolai credit," I joke as I give a whistle for my minions to appear.

My three ghost vultures, Anacletus, Acacius, and Æsc, appear and look at me annoyed. "What is it this time Plasmius? We were watching _Diagnosis Murder_?" Anacletus asked stretching his wings. I told them I wanted them to lure Daniel out in the open so I am enact my plan. " _shpeter_ , we're busy," he says about to leave until I grab him by the neck. 

"If you don't the only murder there will be is yours," I tell him as he laughs saying that they are dead and can't be killed again. "No, but I could test my toy out on you three and you would wish you could die again," Anacletus laughs saying he was joking and that they will take care of the boy for me. "Wise choice," I release him as he shakes his head and vanishes from sight.

 **Mayor**

"Welcome home you're honor," the head servant ghoul said as I walked into my mansion. "I trust your meeting with the Pumpkin King went well?" I simply smile and nod, Jack doesn't understand that we're facing the end of the world here. Halloween Town barely survived by the skin of its teeth who knows what the Ghost King will do this time.

I walk into my private study, "maybe I just need to calm down," I assured myself as I sat down at the desk. I picked up a book on the history of ghosts. It says how the ancestral ghosts crafted a magical coffin to trap him forever. "There in the deepest part of the Ghost Zone was he sealed away never to rise again." Those words brought a sense of calm to me and felt better. "There...," I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes come in."

"I have the papers you wanted sir," the delivery ghost said handing me a stack of papers. I ask them if these are the ones from the Zone. "Yes, it's all the latest information just like you wanted." I thank him and give him some silver coins. "Thank you your honor," he says vanishing as I begin to sort through the papers.

One of them mentioned how there was activity for awhile in Forsaken Lands of the Ghost Zone. I swallowed hard that is where his castle is. There was a picture of a vampire entering the castle. "I knew it I knew it, he's back," I raced out of my house to my car. "I have to alert the population!"

"Mayor what's wrong," The devil asked me noticing I was panicking. I tell him that Pariah Dark is awake and he's come here. He asks me if I am sure as I hand him the report. "It says here that he was defeated and sealed back in his tomb." he points a to paragraph mentioning a strange boy who fought and vanquished him. I sighed in relief and went back inside.


End file.
